Million Dollar Lovers
by Babyface2216
Summary: A selection of Shane McMahon/OC stories. MATURE CONTENT INVOLVED!
1. Hate That I Love You

"Ash, stop. I'm sorry okay?" Hunter sighed walking after me as I made my way through the arena and to the curtain for my match. "I know I should have told you and it was wrong to hide him coming back from you." He continued as I slowed seeing Shane, his wife Marissa, their three sons, Vince and Stephanie still standing at the curtain. "Look Hunter, yes it would have been nice to know he was coming back, but it isn't my business anymore. I just want to stay out of his way." I sighed stopping the man from rambling anymore. "I'm so sorry Ash…I really am. I hope you know how sincerely sorry I am about this." He kept repeating "Tripsy, I'm okay. Don't be sorry" I sighed calling him the nickname I rarely used now and days. "Good luck out there" he sighed hugging me tightly before I Feel A Sin Comin' On by Pistol Annie's started to play over the speaker. "Good luck Ashanti" Stephanie called as I walked onto the stage a cocky grin on my lips as I walked down the ramp and slipped into the ring, my opponent, Naomi already inside. "And her opponent from Baton Rouge Louisiana ASHANTI" Lilian called before leaving the ring so the referee could call for the bell. It didn't take much to beat Naomi since I had a lot more experience than her and she was letting the crowds Shane O' Mac chants get to her. "Shake it off, ignore the crowd." I whispered in her ear when I got close enough that my face was hidden from any of the cameras. She barely nodded before she broke from my grasp with an elbow to my chest, my breath leaving in gasps as I dodged Rear View with a backbend, hitting her in the back of the head with a pele kick in order to roll her up and get the win. I slipped from the ring with a laugh as Tamina rushed in to try and attack me but I was one step ahead of her as I was already half way up the ramp. Blowing her a kiss I spun around and pushed behind the curtain trying to ignore Shane's eyes as they followed me over to the water cooler and then over to Renee for an interview.

"With me at this time is Ashanti, that was an impressive win over Naomi" Renee complemented "Thank you" I smirked twisting the cap off my water and taking a long drink. "Ash, everyone wants to know…after the history between you and Shane McMahon, what are your thoughts on what transpired right before your match?" she asked slowly, I had to take a deep breath to stay calm before I answered. "Yeah, Shane and I have history, but that's exactly what it is. History. Because right now, I am focused on me, myself and that Diva's Championship that Charlotte has." I paused rolling my eyes as Charlotte and Ric stepped into my interview "If I were you I would give up your shot at this belt, because it'd be really sad to see both you and Shane get embarrassed at Wrestlemania." She smirked stepping toe to toe with me. "Charlotte honey, I've wrestled a long time. You may think you have tricks up your sleeves, you may think you'll be going in with a leg up in the match because you'll have Daddy dearest with you" I paused sending her a cocky smirk "But he better watch himself, because if he tries to get in my way or interfere at all I will not hesitate to hurt him, and then you and TAKE that championship from you" I shrugged shoving her out of my way and leaving the interview area ignoring Shane who quickly finished his conversation with his wife and ran to my side.

"Ash how are you?" he asked following me through the halls and into my private locker room. "Fine" I answered shortly digging through my bags for sweatpants and a sports bra, changing and not acknowledging that he was still there. "I've been great too" he choked out as I tossed my clothes into my duffle and zipped it shut rounding on him with tears in my eyes. "Don't Shane. I didn't ask how you've been because I don't want to know how fantastic life is for you. I didn't talk to you first because I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that you have your dream life. I tried to avoid you so I could avoid the heartache that still follows whenever someone mentions you or I hear something that reminds me of you. Just don't Shane." I rambled out shoving past him and leaving the arena to go back to the hotel. I dropped my bags off in my hotel room before I headed to the hotel bar, choosing a booth in the back corner so I wouldn't be bothered as I drowned my sorrows in whiskey. Sadly it didn't work because less than 20 minutes later I was joined by none other than Vincent Kennedy McMahon. "Ashanti, I wasn't able to catch you at the show. I'm glad I saw you here" he sighed sitting across from me, holding his empty glass out in question "Knock yourself out" I agreed softly sliding him the bottle of whiskey and watching as he poured himself some before sliding it back into the middle of the table. "I'm sorry Ash…I told Hunter and Stephanie to keep quiet. Even Shane wanted to tell you ahead of time, and I said no" he sighed taking a sip of his drink before he continued "Marissa and Shane have been…struggling to put it simply…a lot of arguing and the likes. It's really something he should tell you but, he'll be on the road with us quite often and I don't want this to come between you and your job." He sighed finishing off his drink, his eyes locked on something past my shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone. Thank you for the drink, and remember what I said" Vince whispered the last part before he walked away and Shane sat right next to me, not across from me, like right next to me practically on my lap. "We need to talk" he stated quietly grabbing the bottle and filling my glass. "Fine, talk." I sighed swallowing the contents of my glass in one go before he filled it again. "Marissa and I are filing for a divorce." That was not a way to start a conversation with the woman who you left because you knocked up the woman you're divorcing. "I'm sorry, what" I asked gritting my teeth and taking another shot. "Marissa filed for a divorce, she didn't want me coming back on the road. She doesn't trust me not to cheat on her" he sighed and I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. "The slut you cheated on me with doesn't trust you not to cheat on her. SHOCKER" I growled once I had caught my breath "Don't call her that." He snapped lowly his arm stretching to lay across the back of my chair and pull me closer. "Don't call her a slut? Cause baby, that's exactly what she is. Our relationship wasn't exactly private Shane. Or was it you that hopped into her bed? Because you see you never did tell me how you got her pregnant" I spat shoving away from him and standing to leave, the half empty bottle of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey in my hand as I headed for the elevator. "Ashanti will you stop. Can't we just let the past stay in the past?" he sighed running to get on the elevator before it closed. "Let the past stay in the past Shane? I was perfectly content to go around ignoring you and doing my job like I have been for how many years, until YOU approached me. I was perfectly content pretending you hadn't come back. YOU were the one who threw away a 7 year relationship for some chick you knocked up. YOU were the one who threw away an engagement and a wedding for some chick you knocked up. YOU were the one who ruined everything between us Shane." I paused as he slammed the stop button. "I hate that I still love you after everything you did to me Shane. I hate that I still get butterflies being this close to you. I HATE that I'm not Marissa, you want to know why Shane?" I was yelling at this point "Ask me why Shane, ask me why I wish I was Marissa" I shrieked shoving at him as he looked at me with fear and sadness.

"Why do you wish you were Marissa?" he asked quietly "Because when you came to tell me that you had cheated and knocked some bitch up two weeks before our wedding I had just found out I was pregnant. But unlike when she said she was pregnant you didn't give me a chance to tell you, you cut off all ties with me and wouldn't stop to give me the time of day. You wouldn't listen to Stephanie or Hunter when they tried to tell you. I lost OUR baby, MY BABY because you completely cut me out of your life like 7 years with me didn't make a goddamn difference to you. Like I was a piece of trash, I tried to kill myself Shane. Because I lost you, I lost the baby, I nearly lost my job because I was losing focus during matches." I whimpered slamming my hand onto the go button "Vince gave me time off, when I got back you were gone. I pretended nothing had ever happened, and after everything. After the cheating, the lying, the breaking up, the ignoring, the lost baby I STILL FUCKING LOVE YOU AND IT KILLS ME EVERY GOD DAMN DAY TO THINK OF WHAT WE COULD HAVE BEEN." I screamed tossing the bottle at his head before I ran from the elevator and tried to find my room from behind tear filled eyes. I shrieked as I slammed into a hard body and when I recognized it as Hunter I lost it and started sobbing letting him pick me up and bring me into his and Stephanie's hotel room where they sat with me while I cried and screamed and screamed and cried until finally I wore myself out and passed out on their couch. The last thought on my mind being the face of Shane McMahon when I had finally gotten to tell him everything.


	2. Lovers' War

"Shane?" a voice called from down the hallway, floating through the open office door. "Shane we need to talk now" the same voice called as Kevin Owens stormed into the room, stopping short at seeing me behind the desk instead of my husband. "Can I help you Mr. Owens?" I asked arching a perfectly kept eyebrow up in question. "Where's Shane?" he asked shortly his hands on his hips, watching me as I got to my feet and mimicked his pose. "Shane is currently speaking with Sami Zayn to make sure he's medically cleared for his number one contender shot that YOU took away from him last week." I stated pointing a finger at the man who I knew well. "WHAT!?" he shouted arms flying all over the place as he ranted and raved. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him carefully as Shane appeared in the doorway looking very pissed off. "Kevin Owens, just the man I wanted to speak with" he spoke up cutting Kevin's rant off as the larger man huffed and puffed in anger. "Now if you're done screaming at my wife, I'll be having you escorted from the building." Shane stated moving around Kevin to stand by my side his arm going around my waist as Kevin gaped at the two of us. "What?" he asked stupidly getting an eye roll from me and a sigh from Shane. "Look Kevin, you got your shot at a number one contenders spot last week, you took away Sami's shot." I paused to make sure he was still followed "So to ensure that Sami gets a fair chance, and you don't interfere as you so kindly let us know you were planning on doing, you will be removed from the building for the remainder of the night." I continued "Now these fine gentleman are going to walk with you to your locker room to get your things and then they will ensure that you leave the premise. Any attempt to return and interfere in Sami Zayn's match will result in an unpaid two week suspension." I finished watching as he walked out of the office, the camera crew following after him to get the last shots of him leaving the building.

"You did that really well" Shane complimented sitting back down at his desk and watching me as I reached into the mini fridge for a water. "I had a great teacher didn't I?" I returned arching an eyebrow at the McMahon son who simply shrugged "I was never that good of a talker, it's why Stephanie talked and I fought" he sighed folding his arms behind his head "You still aren't much of a talker" I mumbled looking at the TV screen to avoid his eyes. "Don't start this shit right now Mel" he sighed followed by the shuffling as he walked over and closed the door "You're right, we have a show to focus on." I shrugged giving him a small smile before turning my attention to the TV again as Renee started to interview Charlotte and Ric. "Melissa, you know I love you right?' he asked quietly turning my face so I was looking up at him. "Of course" I nodded reaching to squeeze his hand tightly. "Good, good" he whispered squeezing back before he sat down at his desk and started going over paperwork. "Melissa? Are you in there? I need to talk to you about something?" Stephanie's voice called before the door slowly opened "Oh…okay um, Shane if you'll excuse us I need to talk to Melissa if that's alright" she sighed waiting for me to walk into the hall before she closed the door. "Come on, I think we should talk somewhere more private" she whispered leading me through the halls and into her own office. "Stephanie, what's going on?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and watching as she pulled out a manila envelope. "Marissa hasn't signed the divorce papers yet." She sighed showing me the front of the envelope which had a giant return to sender stamp on the front. Sighing I raked a hand through my hair and sat down, sure Shane and I weren't actually married yet, we were waiting for the divorce papers to be finalized, actually we've been waiting for nearly two years for the divorce to be official and Shane has continuously told me he'd get her to sign them. "Thank you Stephanie" I sighed taking the envelope from her and getting back to my feet. "I'm so sorry Melissa" she whispered before I left her office and returned to mine and Shane's to see it empty.

Sighing heavily I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and jotted down a short note telling Shane I had returned to the hotel and that I would be flying home tomorrow morning for some time apart. I folded it in half and wrote his name on it, leaving a bright red lip print beside it before I sat it and the envelope on his desk and leaving the arena by cab. I walked into our shared hotel room and sighed collecting all of my things and packing them up before I stripped out of my heels and dress putting those away as well, leaving out yoga pants and a hoodie for the plane ride in the morning. After I had all of my things together I moved to Shane's bag and pulled out one of his baseball jerseys, slipping it on over my undergarments as the door opened behind me. "What the hell is this? Is this a fucking joke Melissa?" Shane spat shoving the envelope into my chest "You tell me Shane, I thought it was finalized, I thought YOU had taken care of it. I thought it was all said and done." I whispered handing him back the envelope and crawling into the bed laying with my back to him. I listened to him change before he stepped onto the patio leaving the hotel room quiet and dark. I was drifting off to sleep when he reentered the room and slipped into bed, it was quiet for a minute or so before he was reaching over and pulling me closer. "I'm sorry baby, don't go to bed upset with me" he whispered moving my hair and placing butterfly kisses to my neck. "I'm not upset with you Shane, I just want this whole thing to be over so we can actually get married like we've been planning for 2 years. I'm sick of pushing it back over and over again." I sighed rolling over to look at him, running my hand through his hair smiling when a growl left his throat. "I am going to show you just how much I love you" he smirked flipping us so I was on my back and he was braced over top of me. "We're so going to piss off the neighbors" I giggled breaking into a moan as he bit down on my collar bone. "You have no idea" he whispered before all that left our lips was sounds of the love we were making.

"You head home, I'm going to catch a flight to Stanford and get Marissa to sign these. I'll call you when I get there and when I leave" Shane sighed as we paused in front of my plane terminal. "Alright, I love you and I'll see you when you get home" I whispered kissing him heavily before I got in line to board my plane, pushing the thoughts of what he was doing to the back of my mind as I put headphones in and took a nap. When I felt the plane starting to land I stuffed my phone into my carry on and stood with the rest of the flyers exiting the plane and heading for the baggage claim. Grabbing my luggage I walked out of the airport and over to Shane's truck which was parked in the far corner of the lot. Tossing my bags in the back I climbed into the driver's seat and drove from the airport to the house smiling when my phone started to ring letting me know Shane was calling. "Hello love" I greeted pulling the truck into the garage and shutting it off deciding my bags could wait until later. "Hey Mel, I'm in Stanford waiting for Marissa to show up." He replied, muffled words being exchanged before he was back. "I just got home, it sounds like she showed up so I'll let you go. Let me know how it goes." I sighed tossing my shoes into the closet by the door before I headed upstairs to take a bath. "I love you Mel, I'll see you soon" he replied before the end tone sounded. I placed my phone on the speaker dock in the bathroom letting music float through the air while I stripped and waited for the bathtub to fill up. When the bathtub was filled to my liking I stepped in and slipped until I was laying down, the warm water doing wonders on my tense body. It was as I was climbing out and drying off that my phone beeped with a picture message, and that picture was of signed divorce papers and a smiling Shane McMahon. *Cause for celebration when I get home?* **Baby we'll celebrate however and whenever you want** I replied, I couldn't keep the grin off my face because finally after two years of constant arguing, fighting, going to bed angry with each other, and making up just to start all over again it was finished. We would finally get the opportunity to get married and put the past behind us, our bedroom would no longer look like a warzone 6 nights out of 7. I was living in paradise as I forwarded the picture to Stephanie and started mentally planning everything that needed to be done for a wedding.


	3. Mistakes

"Just leave it Danny, he's probably some lawyer or worse a pig waiting for someone to make a mistake" Brandi commented from on my left, I rolled my eyes and took another drink of my beer. "Not a chance, he came in with the people sittin in the corner and they don't look like pigs or lawyers" I concluded, sure they were dressed a little nice for a joint like this but at least they were in ripped jeans and plaid tops, the other guy was in nice jeans and a baseball jersey with Jordans on his feet. "Why are you so curious anyway? He looks older than my dad" Tasha commented on Brandi's other side, rolling my eyes "You've slept with some a yer dad's friends. Why would I care what ya think?" I teased polishing off the rest of my drink and setting the glass down before I pushed away from the table and headed towards the guy sitting by himself at the bar. Taking the stool right next to him I held up two fingers to Jerry, the bartender and paid him when he sat down two shots and a drink in front of me. Sliding one of the shots in front of the guy I broke him out of whatever daze he was in as he looked between me and the alcohol. "Sorry honey, you look a little young" he shrugged "I'm 24." I shrugged sliding it closer to him and waiting for him to pick it up "I'm Danielle, most call me Danny" I introduced looking him over, grey hair or not he was an attractive man. "I'm Shane McMahon" he returned watching me as if I was supposed to fawn over him "Should I know ya from somethin? Cause around these parts, celebrity or not you'll get treated the same" I shrugged slamming my shot back and slapping the glass onto the counter before picking up my drink and walking away sitting back down beside Brandi, my back to Shane as I sipped my drink.

"Poor baby got turned down" Tasha teased getting a middle finger in return "Didn't ask to sleep with him, got his name though. He looked shocked that I didn't know him." I shrugged "Oh what's his name?" Brandi asked excitedly pulling out her phone and opening google "Shane McMahon" I stated looking over her shoulder and nearly choking on my drink at the information that popped up "Jesus, boy has bank. What the hell is he doing in this dump?" Tasha commented turning to look past me "He's watching you Dan" she whispered her eyes darting back to the screen "Oh look, that's the chick and guy he walked in with" I pointed out tapping the picture of the three of them dressed to the nines. "What the hell brought them to this shit hole?" I asked leaning back and taking another drink turning to watch Stephanie, Shane's sister talk to him briefly before coming this way. "I'm guessing you guys figured it out" she commented sitting beside me, all three of us nodding at her. "It'd be appreciated if you didn't say anything, we're trying to relax and have a vacation." She sighed playing with her fingers "You picked a hell of a spot, ain't nobody around here gonna care who ya are." I shrugged taking another drink "What's with him anyway" I asked turning to look at him, he had been joined by Stephanie's husband Paul I think is what the internet said. "What do you mean?" she asked getting my attention again. "Looks like someone just shot his pup" Tasha answered, Stephanie sighed and looked between me and her family behind me. "His wife just filed for divorce, they have three kids and he thinks he'll be alone the rest of his life because of it" she sighed "Not to mention he's pretty self-conscious" she added smiling over my shoulder. "Why? He's sexy." I commented arching an eyebrow at her wide eyes "Really? You think so?" she asked almost excitedly. "Yeah, I mean I'd do him. Kids or not, ya'd have ta be a real bitch ta not date someone cause they already got kids." I shrugged finishing another drink "I'll be back" I grunted getting up and moving to lean against the bar waiting for Jerry to come out of the back.

"Last one Danny, I'm closing up in a half hour" he stated sliding the glass across to me "Yer still as much of a buzzkill now as ya were when I was in high school Jer." I smirked moving to pay only for him to shake his head "He took care of it" he whispered nodding his head towards Shane. Nodding once I walked back over to the table the girls were at and sat down. "He's closing up in 30" I informed watching as they both fell over each other to get another drink before close. "What is there to do around here?" Stephanie asked me "We just got here today" she added, nodding slowly I took a drink before I answered "Ya want the sight-seeing, make ya spend yer money ta have fun tour or the down and dirty but free kind of fun?" I asked smirking at her as she thought about it "the down and dirty kind of fun" she said as Tasha and Brandi sat back down "Tash ya got a pen?" I asked grabbing a napkin off the table and accepting the pen she pulled from her purse. "Meet me here tomorrow morning about 9:30" I decided sliding the napkin over to her before I slammed back the rest of my drink and stood up. "I'll see ya'll later" I called with a wave over my shoulder as I walked out of the bar and over to my truck. Climbing in I revved the engine before I peeled out, heading home to get some sleep before I had to be up for chores.

I pulled into the lot at exactly 9:30 to see a large SUV already waiting Stephanie pacing back and forth, a smile spreading across her face as I climbed out. "These two were almost impossible to get to come along." She sighed as Shane and Paul got out of the truck as well. "Hope yer ready ta get dirty" I smirked going back around and lowering the back of the trailer so I could drive both four-wheelers off. "Any of you driven one before?" I asked looking mostly towards Paul since the other two didn't look like they ever had. "I do, a lot actually" he nodded making my thought correct. "you wreck it ya buy it" I warned before getting on the gray one leaving Paul to drive the black one. "Don't tell me yer scared" I teased looking between Stephanie and Shane who both were hanging back a little bit. "Are they safe?" Shane was the one who asked scratching his head as he looked at me. "If ya know how ta drive em." I nodded giving him a full smile, getting one in return that nearly stopped my heart. "Come on" I prodded softly waiting for him to climb on and wrap his arms around my waist before I took off heading for the largest and wettest mud pit. Stephanie's screams making me laugh as we splashed right through it all of us being covered in mud. "How often do you do this?" Shane asked his mouth right next to my ear, sending shivers down my spine that had him pulling me closer "Whenever it's muddy enough. It's illegal but this town is so small even the cops do it for fun" I answered laughing at his groan when I said it was illegal. From that point on it was all laughs and screams in Stephanie's case until we were caked in mud and stopped for lunch. "Oh my god" Stephanie laughed climbing off and trying to wipe away some of the mud on her face. "Told ya" I laughed driving mine up on the trailer before Paul followed. "Now what?" Shane asked a huge grin on his face as he peeled off his outer shirt to reveal a tight white t-shirt. "Oh well, if ya'll are hungry I got food and drinks in the truck, our next activity is quarry diving" I grinned peeling off my tank top to reveal my swimsuit top. "So that's why you made us pack trunks" Paul nodded "I could go for rinsing off a bit before we eat" he added "Alright then, if ya'll wanna follow me" I smirked opening my truck and climbing in, not expecting Shane to get in the other side.

"Was this your intent when you talked to me last night?" he asked as I started to drive the windows open, the breeze sending hair into my face "No. My intent was ta sleep with ya and never see ya again." I answered "Are you always that truthful?" he laughed not at all weirded out "Yeah, I've been taught that lyin is a sin since I was little, guess I took it pretty literal" I shrugged pulling up to the quarry edge and parking. "It's refreshing" he said after a brief silence before we got out and joined Paul and Stephanie. "So Danny, what do you do?" Stephanie asked as we waited for the boys to change in the tree line. "Construction, farm work, yard work, really anythin people need me ta do." I shrugged unbuttoning my shorts and sliding them down my mud caked legs. "Really? And the people you work with don't say anything?" she seemed honestly curious "In the beginnin they did. Once I showed em I could lift more than most of em they stopped" I shrugged wandering over to the edge and looking down, a deranged grin crossing my lips. "Why does that face scare me?" Paul asked as he and Shane joined us, the latter still wearing his t-shirt. "Prolly cause yer goin first" I shrugged backing away from the edge and towards them. "How many times have you done this?" Stephanie asked quietly clinging to her husband as she looked over the edge. "There's two ways ta get down ta that water, jump or the boat launch nearly 15 minutes away on the opposite side of us." I sighed crossing my arms over my chest, not missing the way Shane's eyes drifted down before snapping back up. "Or ya could go through the trees and down but yer gonna be pickin ticks for days after" I added giving them that option as well. "I take it you just jump? How do you get back up here?" Paul asked this time not nearly as scared as his wife but obviously wanting her calm. "Climb the side" I said simply "Trust me, it's easier and safer than it sounds" I smiled assuring them that it'd be fine. "I'll even go once and climb back up so ya can see fer yerself" I decided walking over to the edge and turning to face them smirking before I fell backwards making sure I curled into a ball before I hit the water.

I broke the surface of the water and wiped my face before I swam to the edge using the pretty obvious foot holes to scale my way back up. "See, easy. Plus if ya fall the water is deep enough ya won't die" I shrugged pushing the husband and wife closer to the edge watching as they held hands and jumped over Stephanie screaming the whole way down until a large splash sounded followed shortly by laughter. "Yer turn handsome" I grinned pushing him closer to the edge "Wait" I stopped him pulling him back so Paul and Stephanie couldn't see us if they looked up. "What?" he asked confused when I didn't say or do anything right away. "Come ere" I whispered crooking my finger for him to come closer "my intentions fer last night are happenin before ya'll leave" I whispered stepping onto my tiptoes to kiss him, his arms coming around me as I slid my hands under his shirt and pushed it up. "Don't" he growled lowly pulling away from me. "Shane, trust me" I whispered pushing it up and over his head my mouth dropping at what he was hiding beneath. "What?" he asked trying to cover up "You have better abs then most of the people I know" I stated my voice soft as I continued to look him over. "SHANE, DANNY hurry up" Paul's voice called breaking me from my thoughts. Tossing his shirt behind me I grinned and winked at Shane pushing him over the edge before I jumped, laughing at his face after I had gotten back to the surface of the water. We swam and messed around for quite a while before we decided to head back up and eat before it got too dark to climb the side of the rocks. "Wow that was way easier than I thought it would be" Stephanie nodded once we reached the top the three of them wrapping towels around themselves while I pulled out a clean pair of clothes and pulled them on right over my wet swimsuit. I passed out beers while Stephanie handed out sandwiches and we sat and talked a little more until it started to get dark.

"I had so much fun today Danny" Stephanie grinned hugging me tightly after we had packed everything up and were getting ready to head back. "Good, there's lots ta do here if ya know the right people" I nodded hugging her back before shaking Paul's hand. "Our plane leaves at 10:30 tomorrow morning, have Shane back to the hotel by 8." She smirked making Shane blush and Paul and I laugh. "I can do that" I agreed grabbing his hand and dragging him over to my truck. "Gonna drop off the trailer and then I'm bringin ya somewhere" I informed pulling away from the quarry and heading for my house to do just as I said. Quickly and expertly unhitching the trailer I checked that there was still enough beer in the cooler before I got back in the driver's seat and headed out of town taking gravel roads until I got to my destination, it was an abandoned barn that I found a while back. "You're going to rape and kill me now aren't you." He sighed as I parked, rolling my eyes as I looked at him. "It's not rape if yer willin and I ain't gonna kill ya. It's a place a bunch of friends and I fixed up durin high school" I informed getting out and grabbing the cooler before I led him inside and up the steps to a loft where there was still blankets and candles since I frequented here quite a bit. "You came up here a lot?" he whispered brushing his fingers over a bunch of pictures taped to the walls mostly of me, Tasha and Brandi but some with just whoever showed up for parties. "Yeah, home wasn't too good. I think I spent more time up here than in my own house between the ages of 15 and 23" I nodded wrapping my arms around myself as I looked over the area. "Why?" he asked wrapping his arms around me as well his face nuzzling into my neck, pressing butterfly kisses to the heavily tanned skin. "Daddy was a drunk, Momma was a hooker. Both liked their drugs." I shrugged before I spun around and slammed our mouths together not wanting to talk about my home life anymore. "One question" he whispered pulling away with a smirk on his face "can you ride like a cowgirl?" he asked grinning widely when I blushed "Show me how city boys fuck and I'll ride ya so good ya ain't ever gonna forget me" I whispered pressing our lips together again stopping all conversation for the rest of the night.

Next morning I was dropping him off at the hotel at exactly 7:45 and I pulled away glancing at him in the review mirror one last time before I headed over to Brandi and Tasha's. "Was he good?" Tasha asked as soon as I walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. "Oh yeah, best I've had." I nodded and I was being honest, Shane had made me cum and scream more than I ever had in my life. "So not a mistake?" Brandi asked quietly arching an eyebrow at me. I had to think about that before I answered "Was it a mistake sleeping with him? No. Was it a mistake not getting his number to keep in touch? Yeah" I answered softly shrugging when they both apologized. In the 24 hours I had spent with Shane I actually started to like him my intentions to fuck him and leave him changing to wanting him to stay, it would never happen though. He was a city boy born and raised to wear suits and go to balls, I was a hick chick born and raised to get down and dirty in my daisy dukes and cowgirl boots. "You going to be alright?" Tasha asked laying a hand on my shoulder as my phone dinged letting me know I had a text. Checking it I couldn't help but smile and laugh, it was a message from Shane O' Mac, a picture of me while I was sleeping and the caption 'I might return this one day, or you'll have to come get it'. "Yeah, I'll be just fine" I grinned showing them the message both of them cheering happily realizing maybe it wouldn't be such a long shot for a city boy and a hick chick to get together.


	4. Mistake (Part 2)

"Tasha, where'd ya put my boots?" I asked digging through the back of my truck, thinking she had tossed them in there before we had walked into the water. "Front seat" she called back followed by a giggle as I opened the door and leaned in, shrieking when heat spanned across my butt followed by laughter and a little pain. "What the fuck" I whined reaching back with one hand to rub away the soreness as the other pulled my boots to me. Finally turning around my mouth dropped open in shock, Shane McMahon was standing in front of me in all his jeans, Jordans and Henley glory with a leather jacket on top. "What are ya doin here?" I asked softly not really believing my eyes even though I wasn't hallucinating. "We have a show happening about two hours from here. I couldn't just not come see you" he smirked taking a step closer until I was pinned between him and my truck. "You look good" he murmured, a hand coming up to rest on my cheek as my fingers gripped the front of his leather jacket, grounding me from the heart pumping giddiness I was feeling. "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before Danny" Brandi giggled "Shut the fuck up and leave" I returned, my eyes still locked on Shane who was still smirking smugly. "Rude. We'll see you later" Tasha called, neither of them really offended as they climbed into Brandi's car and drove away. "What are ya really doin here Shane?" I asked quietly biting my lip and looking away from his face "I want you to come to the show with me. See what I do. Meet who I work with" he paused fingers gripping my chin and pulling our faces even again "I haven't stopped thinking about you since 2 months ago. Texting, and talking on the phone just isn't good enough for me anymore" he muttered pressing our lips together, a breathless moan leaving my lips as his warm hands worked their way underneath my flannel shirt to rest on my hips. "We come from two different worlds Shane" I whispered pulling away and avoiding his gaze "I know. Maybe we can make it work though. At least try to anyway" he returned his lips moving across my neck as his hands pulled away to start unbuttoning my outer shirt.

"One of us is bound ta get hurt" I pointed out my own hands pushing his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, tossing it behind me into my truck. "Then I hope it's me." He shrugged tossing my shirt into the truck as well, my tank top following seconds later along with his Henley and his t-shirt. "Fucking perfect" he sighed hands caressing the fullness of my chest briefly before my bra was letting loose and falling to the ground. "Tailgate" I whimpered as his lips and teeth pulled at my nipples, tightening them to an almost painful peak. He moved us backwards kicking his Jordans off as we went, his lips never leaving my skin as he pulled down the tailgate and lifted me up onto it. "Lift" he muttered his fingers deftly undoing the button and zipper on my jeans before pulling them down my legs joining his in a pile on the ground. "Scoot back" he ordered next letting me go so I could crab walk all the way into the bed of my truck, leaving him plenty of space to crawl in as well, shutting the tailgate behind himself. "When is your show?" I asked sweetly pushing his boxers down his hips and revealing his cock which was hard and glistening with pre-cum. "Tomorrow at 6" he hissed as my lips closed over his head and my cheeks hollowed having a suction like effect on him. I pulled off of him with a wet pop, our eyes locking from where I kneeled in front of him "What should I wear?" was my next question before he was back down my throat, our eyes still locked. "Fuck, anything, shit" he growled pushing me off of him and on to my back, his teeth grazing my skin as he slinked down my body until his face was even with my pelvis. "Shane" I whimpered as his tongue breached my outer lips, his nose nudging my clit lightly. "Yeah baby, just keep saying my name" he murmured before he went in fully, his tongue spearing my hole alongside a finger, the ball of fire in my stomach bursting as my body convulsed underneath him, his name leaving my lips in a mantra. "Fuck me" I whined pulling our mouths together not caring that I could taste myself on his lips. I don't remember how many times he made me cum using his mouth, hands and dick before we were stopping at my house to grab clothes and then off to his hotel where we spent the night in bed together.

"Hey baby, you almost ready?" Shane asked leaning against the door jamb between the bedroom and the bathroom while I finished up my makeup. "Yeah...I guess" I sighed looking at myself in the mirror as he sighed from the doorway. "Danny, you don't have to do this." He stated walking in further and standing right behind me, nuzzling my neck with his nose. "I know...I want to Shane. I'm already here and I actually did my makeup and tried tonight, I can't let it go to waste" I shrugged turning to smile at him "You look good. I almost don't want to let you walk out like this" he smirked leaning in to peck my lips and pulling away with a slight red mark. "That's cute" I giggled wiping the lipstick from his mouth before following him out of the bathroom and out of the hotel room. "You're cute" he returned sliding his arm around my waist as we walked down the hallway into the lobby. I pulled my jacket up my arms before we stepped outside and his arm went right back to my waist underneath my jacket as we got into his car. "Are you nervous?" he asked softly pressing his lips to the back of my hand as we made our way to the arena that they were holding the show in tonight. "Very, I've never done anything like this" I sighed squeezing his hand tightly "I had never gone cliff jumping, or mudding before I met you. I guess we're both learning" he shrugged as he parked, got out and opened my door for me. "You'll be fine baby. I promise" he whispered pecking my lips again before he let me out and we walked inside, it took us almost 15 minutes to get from the parking lot to his office because every two feet he would be stopped for some reason or another, a smile on his face the entire time. When we finally got into his office he closed the door behind us and plopped into his desk chair with a sigh. "Is it like that all the time?" I asked staring at him from the door with wide eyes. "Come here" he murmured crooking his finger until I was standing right before him. He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him and smiled softly "It's usually like that yeah, but you get used to it." He shrugged "Are you doing alright?" he asked sweetly making me smile "Yeah, I'm fine" I assured leaning down to peck his lips before I stood up and took a seat on the couch. My attention drifting between watching him and watching the TV where the show was starting.

The show actually wasn't awful, when new people would come into Shane's office I got a little anxious but as soon as they left I was better and realized it really wasn't bad. Now I was sitting on the couch waiting for Shane to finish up the last segment before we would head back to the hotel room. I was kind of zoned out when the door slammed open and shut, the lock clicking into place as Shane entered, his hand running through hair as he paced. "Shane?" I squeaked softly his pacing stopping instantly, he took a deep breath before turning to face me with a small smile. "Sorry baby. There was just some people causing problems in catering" he shrugged pulling me up from the couch and leading me to his desk. He leaned against the edge and pulled my close wrapping his hand in my hair and pulling our faces together kissing me sweetly for a few seconds before it turned heated, his hand tightening even more and pulling me closer. "Shane" I whimpered as he slid his free hand to the button on my jeans and popped it open, his fingers digging into my scalp and my pelvis as he pushed my jeans down enough to get his hand into the front of my underwear. "Shush" he murmured pushing his fingers between my folds and up into my heat drawing a broken whimper from my throat. I was gripping his shoulders as he quickly pushed me towards the edge with his fingers, his lips brushing against my collarbone, the only sounds in the room being my heavy breathing and an occasional laugh from him "Fuck Shane, gonna" I broke off biting my cheek to stop the loud moan from breaking through as I came all over his fingers. "Get your jacket." He grunted pushing me away towards the couch. On shaky legs I fixed my jeans and pulled on my jacket before letting him pull me from his office and out to his car. He sped back to the hotel and ran up the stairs into his hotel room where we latched onto each other instantly.

"Get this shit off" he growled shoving my jacket down my arms before he threw his own off and to the side. Whining loudly now that we were in his hotel room I kicked off my boots and shoved my jeans down my legs before tossing my shirt on his head giggling when he threw it to the ground and pounced on top of me sending us both onto the bed. "Fuck Danny" he growled biting at my neck and chest leaving bright red marks everywhere he could reach. "Shane shit" I squealed as he bit down particularly hard in one spot going as far as breaking the skin. "Suck it up buttercup" he smirked pecking my lips "My turn" I shrugged rolling us over and returning the treatment leaving marks all over his neck, shoulders, chest and stomach. "Come here" he muttered pulling my face back up to his "I really like you Danny...I don't know what you want out of this but I really want to give us a shot" he sighed, that was the Shane I knew shining through. "I really like ya too" I sighed "I love my home but...I like bein with ya Shane...a lot." I whispered blushing slightly as a huge smile slid onto his face. "Good' he murmured before pulling our lips together again. "Since we paused, what's gotten into ya tonight" I asked running my hands up and down his chest as he nibbled at my neck and chest some more "some of the guys at work were talking about you. Pissed me off" he shrugged returning to my lips as his hands slid down and gripped my hips pulling me down onto his member quickly and roughly. "Fuck!" I shrieked clawing at his chest as he laughed up at me waiting for me to adjust before he continued. "Sorry baby" he smirked moving my hips to rock me back and forth "Don't be" I stated through panting breaths helping him by bracing myself on his chest and rocking back and forth, moans and whimpers leaving my lips frequently.

"Yeah, fuck baby. Keep going" he moaned running his hands up my sides and back down again as I increased the speed and force I was using. "Shane" I gasped slapping at his chest trying to convey what I wanted without words, I succeeded as he flipped us over and started thrusting, holding my hands above my head and using it for leverage. "Come one Danny, I know you want to cum. You always want to cum." He laughed huskily "Don't you? Fuck Danny, cum. Please. Please" he whined his thrusts growing erratic "Are you gonna cum Shane? That'd be pretty sad if you came first" I teased through his thrusts raking my nails down his back as he increased his force. "No baby, I'd never do that. But if you don't cum I'll leave you hanging and finish myself off" he grunted tugging on my hair so he could press our mouths together. I don't know if it was his words or the final kiss but I fell over the edge with a scream of his name and a long whine as he came as well thrusting a few more times before he fell to the side. "So I have a week off in a month. Your place or mine?" he asked placing an arm behind his head before the other one pulled me close. "You've seen mine already so" I shrugged as best as I could with our position. "I'll get you information for a flight and then we'll figure it out." He agreed pressing his lips to my forehead before we drifted to sleep, smiles on both of our face.


End file.
